


Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [131]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Barbecue, Birthday, Birthday Party, Cooking, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Light Angst, Married Life, Moving Out, Parenthood, Pets, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 120] El retorno al hogar que siempre esperó por ellos.





	Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Con fluff suficiente para que les dé un coma diabético.

**Hogar, dulce nuevo hogar**

 

—No puedo creer que Bill esté a punto de sacar un EP y aun así tenga tiempo para enviarnos demo tras demo del próximo álbum sin parar —se quejó Gustav una mañana de a principios de marzo en el que durante el desayuno revisó su correo electrónico y se sorprendió por las notificaciones que tenía tanto de un Kaulitz como del otro.

En total sumaban ocho correos recibidos a lo largo de las últimas cinco horas, y Gustav tenía sospechas de que no sería lo último que supieran de ellos antes de que en LA comenzara a salir el sol y por fin se retirara ese par a dormir.

—Velo por el lado positivo —dijo Georgie desde el otro lado de la mesa y bebiendo en sorbos pequeños el batido que constituiría su desayuno de esa mañana—. Al menos son correos y no llamadas, porque bien podrían haberse pasado la noche entera pidiendo que estuviéramos a su disposición.

—Me presiento que no tarda mucho para eso…

En todo caso, si la predicción de Gustav era o no válida, no le dieron muchas vueltas mientras se apresuraban a finalizar su comida y salían con Klaus para cumplir con el itinerario de ese día.

Que después de todo, estaban en las últimas fases de la remodelación, y en cálculos optimistas estarían realizando la mudanza antes de que el mes llegara a su fin, por lo que ambos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de estar presentes durante esos últimos toques y cerciorarse de que las instrucciones se seguían al pie de la letra y sin contratiempos.

Una vez que dejaron a Klaus en la guardería, y de pasada se detuvieron en su cafetería favorita para una breve dosis de cafeína y una dona de chocolate que compartieron entre los dos, aprovecharon para conversar de ese gran tema que de momento había quedado en pausa pero que ya no podrían aplazar más.

—De nuevo… nos quedamos cortos en muebles, ¿eh? —Dijo Gustav desde su posición detrás del volante.

A su lado, Georgie resopló. —En efecto…

Y es que resultaba casi cómico cómo hacía ya más de una década que vivían por su cuenta y a su nombre no tenían más que un par de sillas, un sofá, y la cama que les pertenecía. Y nada más. El resto de lo que habían comprado a lo largo de los años también había pasado a segundo término con cada cambio de residencia, y ya fuera regalado, donado, o vendido a precio de remate, lo cierto es que era poco lo que tenían en almacenaje y por descontado que no bastaría una vez que por fin se mudaran a su propio hogar.

—Estoy harto de comprar muebles —dijo Gustav con desgana aprovechando una luz roja en su camino—. ¿No podemos tan solo pagarle a Jan y dejar que ella haga el resto?

—Ya, pero ¿no quieres que los muebles tengan nuestro estilo?

—Me basta con tener muebles y nada más. El resto me es indiferente.

—Yo pensaba que… Podríamos ahorrarnos la parte de visitar tiendas departamentales y hacer las compras por internet. Hoy en día los tiempos de espera son menores que nunca, y aunque al principio no tendríamos ni una mesa dónde sentarnos a comer, antes de dos semanas ya estaría el camión de reparto haciendo la entrega.

—Por mí es lo que tú decidas, siempre y cuando no me pidas que elija desde cero. Si tienes dos opciones en mente, puedo ayudarte a decidir entre la opción A y la B, pero nada de revisar todo el catálogo y esperar que te sea útil.

—¿Así que no te opondrás si decido, no sé, decorar nuestra habitación con una cama que tenga dosel, cabeceras dobles, y en tonos pastel como recámara de princesa?

—Bueno… —Gustav se removió incómodo en su asiento mientras aceleraba—. No es como si sintiera mi masculinidad amenazada si de pronto decides que necesitamos almohadas de terciopelo rosa salmón en nuestra cama, pero…

—Era broma —rió Georgie—. Y no te preocupes. No compraré nada hasta cerciorarme de que es algo con lo que los dos estemos satisfechos. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Lo tenemos —dijo Gustav.

 

Fiel a su palabra, Georgie pasó las siguientes dos semanas repasando distintas tiendas online y los catálogos que tenían a su disposición para conformar las habitaciones con las que contaban. Con la ayuda de Jan consiguió una app que servía para visualizar los muebles una vez dentro de los cuartos en sus medidas reales y así elegir la distribución incluso antes de comprarlos, y con ello en mente fue que acabó recubierta de polvo mientras se arrastraba de esquina a esquina midiendo cada recoveco y centímetro para que el plano fuera lo más exacto posible y así el margen de error mínimo.

Como segundo al mando en esa labor, a Gustav pronto se le hizo divertido cuando al volver a casa en las tardes y mientras Klaus tomaba una corta siesta antes de la cena, sentarse juntos a revisar los avances y a escoger qué se quedaba dentro de la decoración, qué se iba, y qué quedaba a consideración mientras llegaban a una resolución.

Mientras que la decoración en las recámaras, los baños, y hasta las áreas comunes como la sala, el comedor y el estudio le tenía indiferente, cuando mucho ligeramente interesado, Gustav sí tuvo dos áreas en las que se inmiscuyó más de lo que Georgie habría imaginado de él: El estudio que tendrían en casa, y la cocina.

El primero, por obvias razones, porque sería su espacio de trabajo en donde los recubrimientos que ya tenían instalados en las paredes para insonorizar ese cuarto del resto de la casa fungirían como la ayuda primordial para que ningún vecino (o miembro de su misma familia) sufriera los estragos de la batería o el bajo a ninguna hora. Para esa habitación ya habían destinado varios sofás cómodos, un escritorio doble, un librero, y hasta un refrigerador mini que planeaban mantener bien surtido con bebidas carbonatadas y cerveza para cuando fuera necesario.

El segundo espacio en el que Gustav se enfocó fue en sí una sorpresa, aunque no una que no se viniera venir desde lejos, ya que en los últimos años había despertado en Gustav un interés por preparar por su cuenta ciertos platillos. Ni en lo remoto repostería ni ensaladas, pero sí todo aquello que incluyera carne o requiriera de un horno.

La elección de utensilios, electrodomésticos y demás de la cocina corrió casi en su mayor parte por mano de Gustav, quien revisó entre las marcas más populares antes de decantarse uno a uno por las piezas de ensueño con las que se veía a sí mismo preparando banquetes y festines dignos de un rey.

Al respecto, Georgie se mostró más que satisfecha.

—Por mi genial, no en balde uno de tus regalos fue una parrilla al carbón con todos los cuchillos y trinchadores para que te sientas carnicero profesional, pero no creí que te lo tomarías tan en serio sin de por medio estar al aire libre y tener dos kilos de filetes a tu disposición.

—Es divertido cocinar, ¿sabes? No tanto como tocar la batería, pero… Quizá habría podido ser una segunda opción como carrera si es que esto de la banda no nos llevaba a ningún lado.

—Seguro, el chef y la dentista; qué historia de amor más peculiar para nosotros dos y las carreras que no elegimos —bromeó Georgie entrechocando sus hombros, y después volvieron a sumirse en la maravilla de las compras por internet.

Que para cuestiones prácticas, todavía les quedaba mucho por hacer.

 

Para mediados de marzo empezaron a llegar los primeros muebles con los que complementarían las habitaciones, y siendo que para entonces la casa estaba terminada en un 90%, Gustav y Georgie pasaron un fin de semana trabajando con ahínco mientras ponían a punto aquellas habitaciones que ya estaban completas, como fueron todos los baños de la planta alta, el cuarto de la bebé, el de Klaus, y uno de invitados.

Con Franziska cuidando de Klaus para hacer así el proceso de amueblar más rápido y sin riesgos de perderlo de vista o que se metiera en líos por su curiosidad natural, fue Frederick quien se ofreció a servirles como un par de manos extras, y así consiguieron armar las bases de las camas, las cunas, y otros tantos muebles que requerían un poco de ensamblaje para quedar listos.

De gran ayuda fuer que Jan se les hubiera adelantado en materia de decoración al ya tener listas las paredes y las molduras en la gama de tonos que Georgie había elegido de antemano, y conforme terminaban un cuarto y se movían al siguiente le tomaban una fotografía que compartían en un chat donde estaba su familia inmediata para mantenerlos al tanto de su progreso.

—Espera a que Klaus vea su nueva cama y tenga por lo claro que ya no podrá dormir más con su Mutti y su Vatti —dijo Gustav apenas quedó lista la recámara del bebé, que tenía como eje central una cama individual que sustituiría la cuna donde hasta entonces había dormido, o al menos pretendido dormir, porque más bien era un mueble inútil en donde se recostaba cada vez menos a descansar y de donde pedía salir para ir a dormir justo en medio de sus dos progenitores.

A punto de cumplir los dos años, estaba por demás en una buena edad para mudarse a su propio dormitorio ahora que ya dormía (y daba patadas) de corrido toda la noche, y Gustav contaba los días para la mudanza, porque sólo así tendría su tan ansiada privacidad al lado de Georgie… Y más les valía disfrutarla antes de que el embarazo llegara a sus últimas etapas y la idea de hacer el amor se convirtiera en un recuerdo lejano y casi imposible cuando naciera la bebé y se viniera esa etapa de adaptación en la que lo último que les pasaría por la cabeza sería meterse a la cama para algo más que dormir -o como Georgie mejor lo definía, ‘sumirse en el desmayo’.

—Temo decirte que tal vez Klaus no tenga ese mismo entusiasmo… —Comentó Georgie con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en los labios—. Especialmente ahora que tendrá una hermanita y le robará protagonismo frente a sus padres.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse —declaró Gustav sin irse por las ramas—. Por una vez quiero darme media vuelta sobre mi cama sin tener miedo de aplastarlo porque decidió que el mejor sitio para dormir era a espaldas mías. A la larga, será lo mejor para todos.

—Tú lo has dicho, a la larga…

Con todo, los arreglos que llevaron a cabo durante ese fin de semana sirvieron para darle a la casa un aspecto de hogar, que aunque no completo por las áreas que faltaba terminar, su constituían un conjunto agradable y cálido donde tanto Gustav como Georgie se veían a sí mismos siendo la típica familia feliz que se veía en las revistas como prototipo de la perfección y a qué aspirar.

La nota alegre la dio Franziska al proponer estrenar de una vez por todas la parrilla que Georgie le regalara a Gustav la última Navidad, y el clima del domingo (frío con apenas 6ºC pero también con un sol intermitente) se prestó para ello.

La elección final fueron hamburguesas con papas fritas, y aunque en sus planes había estado el comer afuera, tuvieran que resguardarse al interior cuando comenzó a soplar el viento y éste trajo consigo nubes que presagiaban una nevada.

—Da igual el clima, esta hamburguesa lo compensa con creces —dijo Franziska con la boca llena de comida y el labio superior manchado de kétchup y mostaza—. Está realmente exquisita, Gus.

—Sí, está increíble —secundó Frederick, que alternaba bocados de su hamburguesa con doble tocino agregando dos o tres papas fritas por ocasión—. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Oh, no le den alas o jamás se callará —intervino Georgie, que por su cuenta ya se había acabado su hamburguesa y alimentaba a Klaus en su regalo con tiras de papa extra largas y extra crujientes con cáscara—. Gustav está convencido que cocinar al carbón es por sí mismo un arte.

—¡Y lo es! —Declaró éste vehemente, con ambas manos ocupadas sosteniendo una hamburguesa monstruosa con dos carnes, tocino extra, tres rebanadas de jamón, y verdura suficiente para constituir su propia ensalada—. No es mi culpa si los demás no pueden apreciarlo porque no tienen la fineza necesaria para hacerlo.

—Seguuuro —ironizó Georgie—, lo que tú digas, cariño.

Fuera o no cierto, la verdad es que comieron como reyes y no tuvieron queja alguna de las habilidades culinarias de Gustav, quien dicho sea de paso se vanaglorió con sus halagos y prometió una repetición de esa tarde apenas inauguraran la casa oficialmente.

—¿Y cuándo en concreto es que podrán mudarse aquí? —Preguntó Franziska, que desafiando lo que un tercero hubiera podido haber supuesto luego de facilitarles un sitio donde alojarse por el último medio año, se mostraba un poco alicaída con su partida.

Para nadie era un secreto que Franziska estaba por demás contenta con la presencia de Gustav y Georgie bajo el mismo techo que el suyo, pero sobre todo por Klaus, a quien quería con ese cariño puro que sólo una tía consentidora que no tenía que imponer reglas y en cambio sí diversión podía ofrecer, y en especial, una tía cuya posibilidad de engendrar hijos se reducía a cero… Que con el proceso de adopción al que ella y Frederick se habían sometido sin conducir a ningún lado la única posibilidad que tenía para dar rienda suelta a ese afecto era por medio de Klaus, a quien encantada cuidaba y protegía como si se tratara de su propio bebé.

La idea de dejarlo marchar le rompía el corazón, y de paso también a Gustav y a Georgie, quienes entendían muy bien los sentimientos de Franziska pero nada podían hacer a su favor. La vida continuaba, y su camino no era vivir para siempre en el cuarto de invitados que ésta les había ofrecido tan generosamente y por tiempo indefinido meses atrás; era su turno de abrir las alas y hacer su intento de volar, y aunque todas las partes involucradas así lo tenían claro, no por ello sería menos triste el momento de la despedida.

—El jefe de cuadrilla cree tener todo listo para la primera semana de abril, así que… Quizá estemos haciendo la mudanza al siguiente fin de semana —dijo Gustav con una repentina inapetencia en el estómago.

—No será mucho lo que tengamos que empacar. La mayor parte está en bodega, y queremos movilizar eso primero antes que el resto —secundó Georgie, que seguía alimentando a Klaus (ajeno a la tensión de los adultos mientras balanceaba las piernas desde su regazo) por inercia mientras trataba aquel tema tan serio—. Han sido muy amables los dos por permitirnos hospedarnos con ustedes a lo largo de todos estos meses…

—Ni lo menciones —dijo Frederick, que discretamente había cogido la mano de Franziska y se la apretaba para transmitirle fuerzas—. Ha sido un placer tenerlos con nosotros. No nos habría importado que se quedaran más tiempo, en serio.

—Y siempre serán bienvenidos a visitarnos y a pasar la noche si es que se hace tarde —articuló Franziska con una sonrisa sincera que no iba a la par con la humedad excesiva de sus ojos—. Uh, lo siento —se enjugó bajo los párpados con el dorso de su mano libre—. No sé qué me pasa. Me prometí que no iba a llorar para hacer esto más fácil, pero mírenme.

—¿Fanny? —Le llamó Klaus con su propia dosis de congoja, y olvidándose de las papas fritas que Georgie le llevaba a la boca aderezas en kétchup, extendió los brazos en dirección a su tía favorita y le pidió a su manera de aquella clase de amor que sólo ella podía entregarle.

Así, su domingo no acabó en tragedia, y la nota triste que los acompañó pudo quedar en segundo término.

 

En un maravilloso cambio de planes, la puntualidad alemana jugó a su favor cuando precisamente el último día de marzo se terminaron las obras en su casa, y en lugar de una escapada romántica de fin de semana, Gustav y Georgie prefirieran empezar temprano la labor de mudanza.

Aunque un tanto apocada por las cambios que eso representaría, Franziska les sirvió de gran ayuda, y lo mismo Frederick al seguir instrucciones al colocar los objetos que días atrás habían llegado algunos vía paquetería en los lugares a los que pertenecían. Todavía faltarían un par de semanas más antes de que todo arribara y estuviera en su lugar, pero mientras tanto su ausencia no era vital, y los resultados fueron visibles cuando el sábado y para amanecer en domingo, Gustav, Georgie y Klaus se quedaron en su nueva casa a pasar la noche, cada quien en su recámara.

—Y Klaus lloró, por supuesto —contó Gustav a la mañana siguiente cuando Franziska y Frederick se les unieron en una invitación a desayunar los exquisitos waffles de Georgie que ésta había cocinado para celebrar su nueva cocina—. Juro que estuvimos así —separó su dedo índice del pulgar apenas unos milímetros— de dejarlo dormir de vuelta con nosotros, pero al final pudo más nuestra terquedad que la suya y conseguimos que durmiera en su propia cama.

—Claro que antes de las siete ya estaba despierto y se fue a acurrucar con nosotros debajo de las mantas —dijo Georgie con una sonrisa mientras aplicaba con maestría masa en la wafflera—, pero es diferente a despertar porque él mismo está despierto y quiere comer, a tener que lidiar con una noche de insomnio porque patea peor que un futbolista en temporada de Mundiales.

—Qué amable, yo más bien diría que es una coz de burro en celo —ironizó Gustav de buen humor.

—Aw, ¿es cierto, Klaus? —Bromeó Franziska con su sobrino, al que tenía sentado sobre las piernas—. ¿O son infamias y calumnias?

En su lenguaje, Klaus respondió algo que nada se asemejaba al tema que hablaban entre los adultos, y eso permitió que los waffles estuvieran listos y todos ellos reunidos en torno a la mesa para comer.

—Es… nuestra primera comida en torno a esta mesa —dijo Georgie con el tenedor en una mano y el cuchillo en otra, observando a los ahí presentes mientras daban cuenta de los waffles que ella había cocinado.

—No será la última —dijo Frederick tras limpiarse un exceso de miel en la esquina de sus labios—. Estos waffles están deliciosos.

—Es la especialidad de la casa —dijo Gustav—. Pero esperen a conocer el menú de comida y de cena que corre por mi cuenta.

Ahondando en detalles de los utensilios que todavía esperaban por paquetería, Gustav habló de los platillos que tenía en mente para llevar a cabo y que en su mayoría consistían en un buen corte de carne y acompañamientos que le fueran a juego.

—Los gemelos dudo mucho que acepten invitaciones a nuestra casa si te limitas a cocinar todo aquello que no encaje en su estilo de vida vegetariano —dijo Georgie de pasada, y Gustav chasqueó la lengua.

—Comen pescado, y para mí eso ya no es para nada ser vegetariano, así que a joderse con esas hipocresías a otra parte. Si no les gusta, ellos pueden traer su propia comida a mis barbacoas. Ya les haré un espacio en mi parrilla, y esa será toda mi generosidad.

Entrando en debates al respecto, la conversación acabó por desviarse del vegetarianismo, al comunismo, y de ahí en un giro dramático a Rusia y al tour que por ahí habían hecho Gustav y Georgie el año anterior. Aunque la charla de sobremesa se extendió hasta casi una hora, pronto se ofreció Frederick a ayudar a lavar la vajilla y Franziska le secundó, para después retirarse y dejar a la feliz familia disfrutar del resto de su domingo.

—Nos veremos pronto, Klaus —le susurró Franziska al bebé mientras le daba un último abrazo y olía el perfume de su cabello, para luego entregárselo a Georgie—. Diox, esto sí que es difícil.

—Es normal, cariño —le consoló Frederick al pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros y atraerla a su costado—. Y se hará más fácil con el tiempo.

Tras despedirse, Gustav y Georgie les acompañaron hasta la puerta, y desde ahí observaron su salida a través de la verja de entrada hasta que su automóvil se perdió en la distancia.

Sólo entonces el peso de encontrarse en su propio hogar, a solas, les cayó de lleno sobre la espalda.

—Wow… —Exclamó Gustav de pronto—. ¿Significa que ahora somos adultos hechos y derechos como manda la ley del hombre?

—Lo somos desde hace más de una década, Gus —dijo Georgie con un dejo de sarcasmo patente en su voz—. O más si tomas en cuenta que éramos más jóvenes cuando salimos de casa para vivir por nuestra cuenta.

—Ya, pero… Es diferente. Y vivir tanto tiempo de tour hacía que esas vueltas a casa de un par de meses no se sintieran reales. En cambio ahora.

—Ahora sí es real, seh —confirmó Georgie con él sus sospechas—. Se siente diferente a otras veces. Más… Más de algo que no logro todavía definir.

—No eres la única.

—¿Abuwata? —Dijo Klaus en tono de pregunta, y aunque ninguno de los dos logró descifrar cuál era su mensaje o lo que quería implicar con ello, sí les sirvió para salir del trance melancólico en el que habían caído juntos  y alejarse de la puerta de entrada abierta por donde se les estaba escapando el aire caliente que la calefacción les proveía.

Una vez dentro, se enfrentaron al extraño sentimiento de ser dueños de su tiempo y espacio, pero no saber qué hacer con ellos.

—Uhm… ¿Y ahora qué? —Dijo Gustav tras una risita nerviosa que puso en manifiesto lo raro que le resultaba todo eso.

Con una casa limpia y organizada de sótano a desván, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el resto de sus pertenencias llegaran vía paquetería, pero por descontado que eso no iba a ocurrir un domingo a media mañana cuando ninguna de esas empresas estaba trabajando en repartos.

La solución a su momentánea crisis llegó en la forma de un tenue tufo maloliente que emanó de Klaus, y en la sonrisa traviesa con la que éste les indicó que les tenía un regalito en su pañal que no podía esperar para ser descubierto.

—Ohhh… —Georgie tosió para distraer su nariz del aroma—. Bueno, esto me enseñará a no pedir soluciones a mi aburrimiento. Por Diox, Klaus, ¿qué comiste?

—Lo mismo que nosotros —dijo Gustav—, pero por descontado que su proceso de descomposición es diferente. Dámelo, yo me encargaré. Seguro que después quiere una siesta y eso nos convendría a todos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —respondió Gustav sin estarlo—. Sólo tomará unos minutos, y mientras tanto puedes disfrutar de nuestro nuevo juego de sala, nuestro nuevo control remoto, y nuestro nuevo… Básicamente todo aquí es nuevo, así que desquíciate un poco y disfrútalo.

—Vale —accedió Georgie—, y te esperaré.

Sin entender el mensaje implícito que iba en ello, Gustav subió con Klaus a su dormitorio y no perdió tiempo en cambiarle el pañal por uno limpio y después ponerlo en cama tras comprobar que sus párpados estaban a media asta y pidiendo un descanso.

—¿Quieres una siesta, Klaus? —Le preguntó al bebé mientras escogía del librero algún libro de cuentos que pudiera atraer su atención.

—Nooo.

—Síii —rebatió él tras decidirse por uno llamado “El conejito saltarín”.

Pese a su reticencia por cerrar los ojos y unirse al país del ensueño, Klaus no opuso resistencia cuando Gustav se sentó al lado de su camita en una silla colocada ahí expresamente para esa función y empezó a leerle un cuento que a esas alturas ya debería de conocer de memoria pero que todavía atrapaba su atención como el si fuera el primer día.

En tiempo récord Klaus se quedó dormido, y Gustav suspiró aliviado al comprobar que apenas habían pasado escasos veinte minutos.

Saliendo de puntillas de la habitación y cuidando de dejar la puerta entrecerrada para que ningún ruido perturbara el descanso de Klaus, Gustav bajó las escaleras con intención de proponerle a Georgie alguna de esas típicas actividades de domingo, que podían ir desde ver una película, armar un rompecabezas, o simplemente preparar una taza de té y sentarse a conversar de todo y nada, siendo eso último lo que más le atrajo cuando se visualizó al lado de la bajista en un momento idílico que sólo podía ser así en su hogar y en ningún otro sitio.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando en la planta baja y sobre el sofá, le recibió Georgie recostada de tal manera que sus intenciones quedaban evidentes para él.

—Pensé que podíamos cumplir el cliché de inaugurar cada habitación de la casa haciendo el amor tantas veces como nos fuera posible.

Gustav tragó saliva, tarea nada fácil si se tomaba en cuenta que de pronto su garganta se había cerrado y su visión se había hecho de túnel.

—Uhhh…

—¿Es un sí o es un-…?

—¡Sí! —Se apresuró éste a aceptar la oferta antes de que le fuera retirada de la mesa—. Pero Klaus…

—Está arriba y durmiendo, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Y no es que crea que lo conseguiremos hoy mismo. Después de todo, esta casa tiene tantas habitaciones… pasillos… recovecos… No es una labor para tomarse tan a la ligera, ¿verdad?

Gustav asintió.

—En ese caso, podemos empezar con un cuarto a la vez, y ya que anoche no hicimos ninguna clase de celebración por nuestra mudanza, propongo que ese primero sea nuestra recámara. Al fin y al cabo es el lugar de honor en esta casa, y lo será en años venideros mientras vivamos bajo este mismo techo, así que… ¿Qué dices, Gusti?

Acercándose a Georgie para cogerla en brazos y alzarla al aire igual que si ella en su séptimo mes de embarazo pesara lo mismo que una pluma de ganso, Gustav no hesitó en primero darle un beso y dejar bien en claro que esa era la mejor idea que había oído en un largo tiempo.

Y fiel creyente de que las mejores demostraciones no eran verbales sino aquellas que se demostraban con acciones, puso especial cuidado en dejarlo más que claro una vez que cruzaron el dintel de su recámara, y tras cerrar la puerta con su pie, posicionarse sobre Georgie para que esa sesión estuviera en exclusiva centrada en ella y nadie más que ella.

Por descontado que eso después le grajeó a Georgie su la reciprocidad con la que después le correspondió.

 

Adaptarse a su nueva vida en casa resultó costarles más de lo que habían anticipado en un inicio, puesto que la reacción oscilaba entre lo real y lo irreal.

Despertar e irse a la cama, igual que preparar y comer sus tres comidas se volvieron aquellas actividades centrales para las cuales tenían un horario fijo (todo gracias a Klaus), y por lo tanto servían para poner orden en el caos, pero su reino no se extendía más allá de un cierto límite de tiempo, dejándoles tantas horas muertas al día que pronto ya no sabían qué hacer con su tiempo libre.

Acostumbrados como estaban a salir temprano para enfrascarse en la remodelación de la casa como habían casi durante el último año, el de pronto tener toda la mañana libre con Klaus en la guardería sólo contribuía a una vaga sensación de aburrimiento que se permeó entre los dos y que les hizo considerar la adquisición de un nuevo pasatiempo que paliara el tedio al que se veían sometidos.

—Casi quisiera que los gemelos llamaran de pronto anunciando que hay grabaciones por hacer y que nos requieren practicando día y noche para memorizar las partituras, pero ni eso —comentó Gustav a varios días de tener que soportar la misma rutina, de mediodía y sentado junto con Georgie a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo la que ya sería su tercera taza de café en la mañana.

Georgie suspiró. —Yo que tú mejor ni tentaría al destino con una petición de ese calibre, pero… Seh. Entiendo a qué te refieres. Esta vida de padres sin trabajo de nueva a cinco y el crío en la guardería puede llegar a ser de lo más repetitiva.

—Te lo regreso: No digas eso, porque pronto tendremos a la bebé con nosotros y volveremos a la tortura de estar levantados en horas raras dándole de comer, cambiando pañales, y meciéndola en brazos hasta que decida dormirse.

—Touché —le concedió Georgie, bebiendo de su jugo de naranja, pues a diferencia de Gustav, ella tenía contraindicada la cafeína más allá de una taza por órdenes de su doctora.

Con los hombros caídos por el desánimo de estar anhelando cualquier tipo de ocupación y estrés, cada uno se sumió en su propio silencio reflexivo… Arrancados de ahí por sus mascotas, a quienes poco les importaba el estado de sus amos a favor de un paseo por los alrededores.

A diferencia de Pantera, el gato que habían adoptado un par de meses atrás y que se había acoplado de maravilla a la casa reclamando como suyos los alfeizares de las ventanas y el escalón más alto de las escaleras, Maxi y Neo en cambio todavía estaban pasando por un periodo de ajuste en su nueva residencia, pues acostumbrados como estaban a vivir en la propiedad de Franziska y no terminaban de sentirse cómodos en su nuevo espacio, lo cual se notaba por la manera en que no bajaban la guardia y estaban en descontento con el lugar en el que se encontraban sus camitas una al lado de la otra.

—Menos mal por estos paseos o ya habríamos perdido la cordura en las primeras setenta y dos horas que viviéramos en esta casa —dijo Gustav una vez que se abrigaron lo suficiente para salir y les pusieran las cadenas en torno al cuello de sus mascotas.

—Exagerado —le riñó Georgie de buen humor, aunque guardándose para sí que justo eso mismo pensaba un par de segundos atrás.

A la salida de su propiedad, se decantaron por el camino que conducía a la derecha y que estaba plagado de árboles y áreas verdes en donde los perros podían andar a sus anchas. A dos manzanas a la distancia se encontraba un parque de mediano tamaño al que planeaban llevar a Klaus una vez que el clima fuera propicio, y era ahí a donde se dirigían, pues por la hora era poco probable que soltar a los perros molestara a alguien con sus juegos.

Una vez ahí y tras haber liberado de sus cadenas a Maxi y Neo para que corrieran libres y a sus anchas por la amplia franja de césped que constituía la mayor porción de ese parque, Gustav le propuso a Georgie sentarse en los columpios del área de juegos, y de lado a lado y meciéndose con los pies recogidos en el aire, volvieron a sentirse libres y sin la opresión que tener que lidiar con el aburrimiento que sentían bajo las cuatro paredes de su hogar.

—¿Sabes? —Inició Georgie la charla, sujetándose al columpio con ambas manos—. Amo nuestra casa, es serio que lo hago. Se ha convertido con rapidez en nuestro hogar, pero…

«Pero te asfixia», adivinó Gustav sin problemas, «porque lo mismo me pasa a mí y ambos lo sabemos pero nos negamos a admitirlo por miedo a arruinárselo al otro».

—No creo poder soportar más tiempo de _esto_. —Implícito para ambos a qué se refería en concreto.

—Ya, no estás sola, y no eres la única que se siente así.

La bajista exhaló por la nariz, y su semblante serio se transformó en alivio. —Menos mal. Me alegra que podamos coincidir en lo que es importante para los dos, o mejor dicho para… ¿Los cuatro? ¿O es pronto para contar todavía con la bebé? —Murmuró soltando con una mano el columpio y tocándose el vientre voluminoso que sobresalía por el frente de su abrigo abrochado a medias.

—Nah. Somos una familia de cuatro… humanos, porque estoy seguro que nuestros dos perros y un gato estarían más que en desacuerdo si no los contamos dentro del censo.

—Cierto —rió Georgie—. Muy cierto.

Gustav se retiró dos pasos y se lanzó con vuelo sobre el columpio. —Tan sólo… Tendremos que buscar qué hacer con el exceso de tiempo libre que tenemos. Escuché que el crochet no es tan difícil…

A Georgie casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas. —¡¿Quieres hacer crochet?!

—Era sólo una idea…

—No, no, lo que tú quieras está bien. De hecho… Hasta podrías ser bueno con eso. Eres bueno con las manos, siempre lo has sido, y no me refiero sólo a lo que hiciste anoche —agregó lo último un par de octavas más bajas por si acaso sus palabras se las llevaba el viento—. Cualquier cosa que decidas hacer seguro que será genial.

—Gracias. Pero lo del crochet era una broma. Todavía no tengo claro qué quiero hacer, pero lo pensaré muy en serio. Y acepto sugerencias.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y disfrutando de sus paseos en columpio, procedieron a ello durante su siguiente hora en el parque.

 

Siendo Georgie quien más resintió la mudanza y por lo tanto la falta de nuevos pasatiempos, fue ella la que se anotó a un gimnasio cercano para clases de yoga prenatal, empezó un curso online de administración (para mejorar las habilidades que ya tenía y que le servían para manejar las finanzas de la banda) y de paso pescó un par de series en Netflix que desde hacía tiempo le interesaban pero habían quedado rezagadas a favor de otras que ya hacía tiempo que había finalizado. En suma, se lanzó de lleno a la tarea de no aburrirse, y la cumplió con creces pese a que luego de una semana con esa nueva rutina se burló de sí misma al decir que se estaba convirtiendo en un cliché de ama de casa rica cuya única ocupación era ocuparse para pasar el rato entre su marido y los bebés.

—Pero no olvides que también estamos produciendo un disco —le recordó Gustav, pues si bien seguían separados por un continente, los gemelos se encargaban casi a diario de subir actualizaciones y a cambio ellos les devolvían los audios con anotaciones y posibles correcciones.

—No es lo mismo —rebatió Georgie, que iba ya a su clase de yoga y llevaba colgado del hombro el estuche donde guardaba su esterilla de hule espuma—. Grabar un disco es divertido, en cambio esto otro es… Diferente. También divertido, pero sobre todo porque es algo que jamás había hecho y estoy aprendiendo.

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero ya vas tarde. ¿No era la clase a las diez? —Comentó Gustav, que esa mañana había salido a correr y después de una ducha estaba esperando a que las piernas le volvieran a responder antes de levantarse de su sitio en el sofá.

—No es tan tarde, ¿o sí? Oh, rayos… —Maldijo Georgie al comprobar la hora—. Ya me voy —dijo de pasada, besando a Gustav en los labios antes de salir con un leve portazo.

Gustav escuchó el automóvil salir por el camino de la entrada y el ruido que hacía la verja electrónica al abrirse y cerrarse. Luego el sonido del motor se empequeñeció hasta desaparecer y atrás quedó él indeciso de qué hacer con su tiempo.

Después el yoga, Georgie tenía planes de ir a hacer un par de compras que habían quedado rezagadas y que le tomarían al menos una hora extra a la que aunque él se había invitado, ella no le había tomado la palabra y en cambio le aseguró que prefería hacerlo por sí sola. Eran las desventajas de lidiar con una hija única, que acostumbrada a llevar sus asuntos por su propia cuenta, encontraba la compañía y la ayuda innecesaria más como un estorbo que otra cosa.

Debatiéndose entre ver una película o leer un libro, Gustav mejor optó por revisar el correo con ayuda de su teléfono porque fue lo que tenía más al alcance, pero desistió de esa idea cuando apenas abrir la bandeja de entrada se topó con tres mensajes consecutivos de Tom y que seguramente contenían las revisiones del último track en el que estaban enfocados.

—En definitiva no estoy de humor para eso… —Murmuró entre dientes, en su lugar abriendo una página de noticias diversas a la que estaba suscrito y distrayéndose por espacio de media hora revisando las actualizaciones, que para no variar se centraban en un par de hechos locales, celebridades basura, un par de reality shows que estaban en boga, y un par de notas alegres de animales y bebés, en las que en contra de su personalidad habitual acabó revisando y riendo con los videos graciosos que ahí encontró.

Al terminar, revisó la hora y con fastidio se percató de que había transcurrido tan poco tiempo que de seguir así acabaría muerto de aburrimiento antes de que Georgie estuviera de vuelta.

En su contra jugaba el que la casa estuviera limpia y no hubiera ningún quehacer en el cual distraerse, así que tras subir y bajar las escaleras, una corta visita al sanitario, y luego otra a la cocina para beber agua, Gustav sopesó la sugerencia que le había dado Georgie de explorar esa inclinación culinaria suya que en la última Navidad (pero también en ocasiones previas) había demostrado estar por encima del promedio y tener resultados favorables.

La cuestión era, que a pesar de no ser un experto en materia de técnicas y habilidades, Gustav no temía ayudarse guiado por una receta, así como tampoco variar un poco los ingredientes y las especias según le indicara su sentido del olfato ayudado con el del gusto. Los resultados podían no ser siempre los tradicionales, pero de momento no había tenido ninguna queja, y por el contrario, había sido más de un halago el que recibiera, así que con ello en mente se tronó los nudillos y se puso manos a la obra…

 

Al cabo de tres horas, cargada de varias bolsas con la compra y con Klaus caminando delante de ella, Georgie volvió a casa dispuesta a sacarse los zapatos que le apretaban en sus pies hinchados de embarazada, recostarse en el sofá, y sugerir que pidieran comida a domicilio, de preferencia pizza o algo que incluyera copiosas cantidades de queso, pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir de sus labios cuando el aroma que le recibió desde la cocina apenas cruzar el dintel de la entrada le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Gus? —Le llamó mientras colocaba las compras en una mesita de entrada que tenían ahí bajo esa disposición y se inclinaba un poco para sacarse los botines que traía puestos.

—¡Gush! —Repitió Klaus con ella, sentado en el suelo y repitiendo las mismas acciones que la bajista.

—Estoy en la cocina —dijo él, y tras unos segundos apareció en su campo de visión con un delantal que ostentaba algunas manchas de humedad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cómo estuvo el yoga?

—Genial, pero-…

—¿Y las compras? ¿Trajiste todo lo que estaba en la lista?

—Sí, pero-…

—Olvidé decirte que la sal de ajo está por acabarse y que necesitaremos más.

—Lo sé, y compré un poco, pero-…

—Ah, perfecto. ¿Necesitas ayuda, Klaus?

—No —rezongó el bebé, que con un tirón final logró sacarse el segundo de sus zapatos.

—Oye, Gus…

—Muy bien, campeón —dijo Gustav, alzando a Klaus desde las axilas y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza en un juego que les gustaba mucho a los dos—. Sólo no te quites los calcetines porque el piso está frío y-…

—¡Gustav Schäfer! —Explotó Georgie, puños a los lados de la cadera y expresión molesta—. No intentes ignorarme. Exactamente ¿a qué huele en nuestra cocina?

—Uhm… —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado por su conducta—. Butaniku no shogayaki.

El rostro de Georgie pasó de enojo a confusión total. —¿Qué?

—Es japonés para cerdo al jengibre. Encontré la receta en internet en uno de esos foros de comida asiática y-… Bueno, todavía está cocinándose en el sartén, pero no huele mal. Nada mal diría yo, ¿eh?

—No, de hecho huele fantástico y… ¿En serio lo has cocinado tú?

Gustav se encogió de hombros y bajó a Klaus al suelo. —Sí. Estaba aburrido y pensé en lo que me dijiste antes de que no se me daba tan mal cocinar así que decidí revisar qué había en el refrigerador. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba cortando las tiras de cerdo lo más delgadas posibles y dándole uso a aquella botella de sake que compramos en Japón en 2011 y que jamás llegamos a utilizar. Ni siquiera recuerdo si es mía o tuya, pero estaba en la bodega por un par de botellas de vino y me pareció un desperdicio no seguir la receta al pie de la letra.

—Es mía. Bianca destrozó tus pertenencias cuando se enteró de que tú… y yo… Uhm, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah. —Gustav asintió una vez—. Tienes razón. Debe ser tuya.

—En todo caso… Presiento que será una comida exquisita.

—Estará en algo así como quince minutos, por si quieres subir a cambiarte de ropa y ponerte algo más cómodo.

—Hecho. ¿Cuidas a Klaus?

—Por supuesto.

Y bajo ese acuerdo fue que Georgie subió pesadamente las escaleras a su dormitorio y Gustav se quedó atrás con Klaus, juntos poniendo la mesa para sentarse a comer.

A su vuelta apareció Georgie con una blusa premamá que le había sido regalada en el embarazo anterior y que por la tela y el corte era de las pocas que no la hacían expresar su incomodidad, además de jeans con cinturilla elástica y descalza.

—¿Puedes creer que hoy he podido tocarme de vuelta la punta de los pies? Sé que no parece mucho pero con mi barriga actual es todo un logro. Esto del yoga funciona —dijo Georgie, supliendo a Gustav en la labor de colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa—. Con suerte y eso me ayudará a que el parto sea de vuelta natural.

—¿Te ha mencionado algo de eso la doctora Dörfler? —Preguntó Gustav, de vuelta ante el fogón y revolviendo la carne con una espátula.

—Nada salvo que la bebé está virando para adoptar la postura y que con suerte ya estará encajonada en mi cadera para cuando llegue la fecha del parto. ¿Qué opinas, Klaus? —Se dirigió luego al bebé, que ya jugaba debajo de la mesa con un trenecito de juguete que Robert le había obsequiado la última vez que se vieron—. Pronto tendrás una hermanita que nacerá cerca de tu cumpleaños.

—Lo de ‘cerca’ es lo que me preocupa —dijo Gustav—. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que la doctora Dörfler define como ‘cerca’?

—Una semana antes o una semana después de su cumpleaños. No te preocupes —se le acercó Georgie y le besó la mejilla—. Nos dará tiempo de organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños como es debido y sin mayores contratiempos que elegir la lista de invitados.

—Ojalá… —Murmuró Gustav, que no se confiaba de las decisiones que tomaba el destino con él y aquellos que lo rodeaban, y se temía que lo uno interfiriera con lo otro, pero entonces Georgie se acercó al sartén y manifestó cuán delicioso olía lo que él cocinaba y el resto se le olvidó sin más.

Por descontado, que aquella fue una comida excelsa como pocas; e insólito para él, Gustav decidió que quizá, sólo quizá, había encontrado un pasatiempo hecho a su medida.

 

El cumpleaños de Georgie ese año, aunque en interiores debido a un clima que no se prestó para la ocasión, contó con la presencia de su familia inmediata, Robert incluido, y sirvió como inauguración oficial de la casa ante el resto de su parentela, quienes no escatimaron en palabras positivas acerca de lo bien que habían quedado las remodelaciones y el buen gusto que quedaba patente en la decoración y amueblado del lugar.

—Y esperen a que de una vez por todas recibamos el último embarco de compras que hicimos por internet —dijo Gustav, repartiendo entre los invitados una charola con galletas saladas untadas con un paté de carne y verduras que él había probado hacer para el evento y que estaban causando furor entre quienes las degustaban.

—Aun así han hecho de este lugar un hogar —comentó Tobías, que por primera vez se atrevió a hablar del tema—. Igual que tu madre y yo hicimos el nuestro en Loitsche.

—Sabemos que serás feliz, Gustav —secundó Erna—. Que juntos serán felices —agregó de vuelta al incluir a Georgie y dedicarle una mirada afectuosa en su dirección.

Si bien ese cumpleaños no fue tradicional en el sentido de que hubiera música, pastel y regalos (era jueves, y la mayoría de los presentes sólo podía estar por unas horas y sin quedarse hasta tarde porque al día siguiente había que trabajar), fue Gustav quien se encargó de tener al menos bebidas suficientes para que nadie pasara sed, proveer de botanas a los invitados, y amenizar su presencia con conversaciones interesantes en un amplio rango de temas.

Que por supuesto, en su mayoría consistió en la llegada de la nueva bebé.

—La pequeña Frieda —dijo Robert con los sentimientos a flor de piel porque ese había sido el nombre de su madre, una abuela a quien Georgie no había conocido, pero que decidía honrar con su elección.

—Klaus la pasará mal las primeras semanas, o meses, pero eso ya dependerá de él —dijo Erna con tono conocedor—. Cuando Gustav nació, Franziska decidió convertirse en una segunda mamá para él, pero sólo después de que pudo superar los celos que le provocaba su presencia.

—¡Eso no es cierto, mamá! —Rebatió Franziska de buen humor—. Yo nunca sentí celos de Gustav.

—Claro que sí —se unió Tobías a la narración—. La primera vez que volvimos a casa después de que Gustav nació, te empecinaste en jugar con él, y cuando te explicamos que todavía era muy pequeño para eso, dijiste que lo mejor sería devolverlo y esperar a que fuera mayor.

—Debes admitirlo, Fran. No siempre fui tu consentido —dijo Gustav, mostrándole a su hermana la lengua y recibiendo a cambio que ella le mostrara el dedo medio—. ¡Hey! Mamá, ¿viste eso?

Erna puso los ojos en blanco. —No empiecen, o será como cuando eran pequeños y me veré obligada a descubrirles los culitos y a darles un azote a cada uno.

—El culito de Gustav ya no es tal —continuó Franziska con sus pullas.

Georgie rió entre dientes. —No desmentiré esa afirmación.

—¡Oh, también tú! —Exclamó Gustav—. No es justo. Ahora todos confabulan en mi contra. Eso cuenta como intimidación.

—Basta, chicos —intervino Tobías con una sonrisa—. Son peor ahora que cuando eran críos, jo…

—Incluso así, debió de ser genial crecer con un hermano o hermana con quien pelear —dijo Georgie con nostalgia, sólo para morderse el labio inferior cuando la mirada que intercambiaron entre sus progenitores dejó en claro que estos se habían sentido afectados por su comentario—. Yo-…

—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó Robert en el acto—. No hubo sentimientos heridos.

—Uhm… ¿Mamá?

—Ninguno, cariño —le aseveró Melissa a su vez—. Lamento no haber sido capaz de darte al menos un hermanito con quién jugar.

Estableciéndose un silencio incómodo que los afectó a todos, fue Frederick quien se aclaró la garganta y le puso punto y aparte a ese asunto.

—También soy un hijo único y… Aunque me habría encantado tener algún hermano o hermana creciendo conmigo, es un deseo que perdió fuerza cuando conocí a Franziska y a su familia, y… me hicieron sentir parte de _su_ familia.

Su revelación, que dicha con calma y naturalidad apenas le había hecho quebrar la voz al final, hizo que todos los Schäfer presentes se conmovieran y le aseveraran que él por igual había pasado a formar parte de su familia como un miembro más.

—También tú, querida —dijo Erna al tomar una de las manos de Georgie entre las suyas—. Has hecho tan feliz a nuestro Gusti y eso siempre es una excelente razón para quererte, pero tu lugar te lo has ganado por ti misma, y todos nosotros, Nana incluida, sabíamos que a la larga serías como una segunda hija para nosotras.

Georgie se enjugó los ojos con su mano libre. —G-Gracias. En serio, gracias.

—¿Mamá? —Klaus abandonó su sitio en el suelo jugando con bloques de madera y se acercó a Georgie para abrazarle una pierna—. No tite. No bubú.

—Tienes razón, Klaus. Es algo alegre —dijo Georgie tras sonarse la nariz y volver a sonreír.

Y el resto de la fiesta, mantuvo ese tono alegre.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
